1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf clubs and, more particularly, is concerned with a rest or holder for the handle of a golf club.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf club handle holders have been described in the prior art; however, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,487 B1, dated Jun. 3, 2003, Ruff disclosed a unitary golf club rest which includes a golf club support at one end and a turf piercing element at the other end. A foot press is situated between the two ends. The golf club support is roughly V-shaped with a cushioned surface, and also acts as a handle for the golf club rest. The turf piercing element has a blunted tip. The foot press also acts to stabilize the golf club rest when placed in the ground, as well as a stop for the golf club rest.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,581, dated Dec. 31, 1991, Boberg disclosed a prop for spacing a handgrip of a golf club from the ground such that when the golf club is laid thereupon, the handgrip remains dry and clean. The prop includes a body having a generally round aperture extending therethrough about a longitudinal axis with the aperture being sized and configured to retain the handgrip therewithin. The body also has spaced surfaces which form a slot opening radially outwardly from the aperture. The slot is sufficiently large to allow the shaft to radially enter, and sufficiently small to prevent the handgrip from exiting, the aperture. The prop may be radially inserted into the slot until the shaft is received within the aperture. The prop may then be slid longitudinally along the shaft and over the handgrip with the aperture being retainable about the handgrip. The prop has a peripheral portion configured such that when a golf club, with the prop located thereon, is placed on the ground in any angular configuration relative to the ground, the handgrip will remain radially spaced from the ground. Preferably, the configuration of the peripheral portion is generally circular.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,980, dated Nov. 21, 1995, Weisenstein disclosed a device for supporting at least a portion of a golf club relative to a ground surface. The inventive device includes a ground engaging assembly for piercing and engaging a ground surface. A handle engaging assembly is coupled to an upper end of the ground engaging assembly for receiving a handle of a golf club to support the golf club in a leaning or suspended position relative to the ground surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,230, dated Jan. 23, 1923, Luckett disclosed a kit having separate open compartments for the reception of the shank portions of golf sticks, the compartments being preferably arranged in the body of the kit so that the sticks when supported therein will be inclined toward each other and will tend to contact with each other at a point remote from the kit but, in substantial alignment with the longitudinal axis thereof, to facilitate carrying the kit which is, of course, also provided with a hand grip and shoulder engaging strap as well as ball receiving means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,939, dated Feb. 12, 1991, Lumbattis, Jr., disclosed a small hand-held device including a grommet for encircling the handgrip end of a golf club and for supporting a golf club in a generally prone position on a wet grass surface, with the handgrip portion of the club slightly elevated above the tip ends of the blades of grass. The handgrip portion of the club will remain dry (and usable) even though the grass is wet, e.g., due to rain and/or sprinkling of the grass and/or early morning dew. The device is useful primarily around the putting greens of the golf course, where a player may wish to carry only a putter and a chipping iron while moving to a ball located a short distance off the green.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,389, dated Apr. 3, 1990, McCracken disclosed a one-piece holder for shooting targets, archery targets, yard signs and the like which has a first crossbar with a clip at each end having a toothed notch into which the target sign or sign suitable for the named purposes may be inserted. The first crossbar is supported by an upright which has a second crossbar at its lower end with earth-penetrating prongs extending downward therefrom, enabling the user to press the prongs into the ground with his foot, so as to support the holder and, therefore, the target or sign, vertically.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,579, dated Oct. 8, 1985, McCain disclosed a golf club and golf club support including support means for holding the golf club handle high enough above the ground to keep the grip clean and dry when the golf club is laid down in the course of a game of golf.
While these golf club handle holders may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.